


The More the Merrier

by sauza



Series: Haikyū!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou x F!Reader, Bokuto Koutarou x Reader, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kuroo Tetsurou x F!Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou x F!Reader x Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader x Bokuto Koutarou, Masturbation, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kuroo tetsurou x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: There is something about sneaking around with your elder brother's volleyball enemy that makes the relationship more exciting. Maybe it is the fact the possibility of being caught ignites a flame within you? The naughty sensation that what you are doing is so wrong but in all the right ways?The secret relationship is hard to keep a secret as is, but when an unexpected guest arrives... it seems two will then become three.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Series: Haikyū!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611
Comments: 15
Kudos: 568





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> \- Female Reader  
> \- Kuroo x Reader x Bokuto  
> \- Established Relationship w/ Kuroo  
> \- Secret Relationship  
> \- The reader is the little sister of Suguru  
> \- Smut, Porn w/ Plot

The ongoing cheers of the crowd ignite a fire within the court, the echoing sound of skin hitting faux leather, and sneakers causing friction against the polished gym floor. The room feels suffocatingly humid, maybe it is a mixture of all the people yelling and speaking, as well as the heat radiating from the exhausted boys battling in the court. You have no clue, but what is there to dwell on when you have a front-row seat to an army of _extremely_ attractive boys.

Let's be real, volleyball games are not _always_ about who wins.

To be honest, despite your older brother enthusiastically battling the opposing team, your eyes have no stayed on him for long. You, of course, are here to fully support your brother, but to say volleyball is something you want to sit and watch for who knows how long would be a big lie. Just because the sport is something your brother wholeheartedly worships, it does not exactly mean you have the same level of passion for it.

The only thing that makes this game somewhat bearable is the fact that in the end, you get to see your favorite captain, but also your biggest secret. To put sentences short, you are fucking your brother's enemy. It was not planned at all, in fact, you cannot quite remember just _how_ it became an ongoing cycle of sneaking out to meet the rooster-haired creep, nonetheless, the rooster-haired creep your brother would neverwant you hanging around. _Let alone spreading your legs for_.

The whistle blows, sounding that there would be a quick intermission and thank whatever entity stands above for that. The over-sized volleyball jersey with a large number one in the center is a dead giveaway of who you are supporting this game, as well as the embarrassing sign he forced into your palms that reads ' _My Brother is #1'_ in big green, bold letters. Safe to say the fangirls cheering from the crowd know _exactly_ who you are and your relationship with the Nohebi captain. 

"So, how did I look?" His lips curl into that cocky grin he often sports, and even when you hand him a cold bottle of water, that snobby smirk remains present while he gulps down the refreshment. 

You lie, of course, "Great!" You had hardly paid attention after the first half-hour of sitting, "Panic looks good on you." Your brother is easy to please, all you have to do is feed his ego. Will you do that? Absolutely not. Though you have the decency to sit and cheer him on at the very least, you know it means more than anything to Suguru for him to see his little sister in the crowd watching him. Even if she may not always be so enthusiastic, he appreciates the gesture.

The buzzing of your phone is what interrupts your train of thought, Suguru mouthing off about how he was not panicking but simply focused, you know the truth. A fresh message appears on your screen with a female alias, while it may appear as just a girlfriend texting... you know there is more than meets the eye. Behind the false name is your favorite secret, a silent cahoot that goes back and forth.

And you are more than eager to read what your favorite captain is buzzing you about.

"I need to go to the bathroom," You are vague, not owing any explanation to the serpent in front of you, "I'll be back before the game starts." There are no promises to your words when Kuroo messages you... there is more than just a few minutes of your time on the line. 

The journey to the bathroom is nothing short of suspenseful, the eagerness of wanting to know what is brewing within your private messages with your boyfriend eating you alive. Every step you take towards the women's restroom feels like a million and one miles of worthless running. The room is empty, not a soul in sight. There is only one objective, and that is to make yourself comfortable within the furthest stall to the door.

> _**Hey, doll~** _

The flirty message is enclosed with a heart emoji, and despite nothing being suggested by the comment, you can feel something within the depths of your abdomen igniting. You type and delete your response multiple times, unsure of what reaction you are aiming to receive. Finally, you settle on a simple greeting, a bland _'Hey, cutie'_ without much spice to it.

The message is read right away and you see those three dots dance at the bottom corner of your screen before another message flows in asking how you are, well, should you lie and say you are having the time of your life? You send the rooster-haired captain a selfie of you hiding in the stall, your free hand held up in a quirky peace sign and your face showing no signs of amusement. You hope he catches the message that you are anything but happy to be stuck in a seat watching people play volleyball, you would much rather be playing than watching.

> _**There's my pretty girl, I could eat u up right now. Wish u would smile for me, though. U look thrilled to be there, have I ever told u that u look hot when ur upset?** _

The response catches you off guard, but nonetheless pulls a smile from your face, he really knows how to turn your frown upside down. Kuroo has a habit of buttering you up with an abundance of compliments and right now is no exception. You give him exactly what he wants, sending another picture with a slightly forced smile which you know he will notice, though Kuroo never comments on it in order to avoid possibly offending you. If you're anything like your brother, you have a sneaky way of payback and have more shit to talk than you let on.

> _**That's much better, babygirl... as much as I love ur frowns, I prefer seeing ur cute lil' smile. U miss me?** _

Usually, you never feed Kuroo's ego. Though right now, alone in this unsanitary bathroom at a volleyball game with no one but your brother and his silly team... you miss your rooster-headed freak. Despite being a tease and a real bitch sometimes, Kuroo is still one of the most adoring guys you have been with, always so eager to make you smile and butter you up with compliments... even if it is to get you in bed with him sometimes. He cares and that is what matters. 

You give Kuroo a short response, a cute pouting emoji with several pink hearts following, writing a bland _'I miss you, stupid.'_

> _**I miss u, baby. I miss kissing those pretty lips of urs, I love the noises u make when I bite them. U better wear my jersey and come to my next game, or we're gonna have a problem, doll.** _

You can practically hear him through the phone, teasing you with his vulgar words. Kuroo has a constant habit of speaking more than doing and when there is an opportunity for it, he nestles himself against your neck and lets some questionable things slip from between his lips.

> _**All I can think about r those pouty lips, u would look better with them wrapped around my dick.** _

A cheeky emoji with the face sticking out its tongue concludes his vulgar "compliment", never a dull moment with Kuroo. You can already imagine the small taint of pink on his cheeks and that feline grin spread across his stupid face. You can tell when Kuroo is proud of himself, he puffs his chest out and cackles that ridiculous chuckle of his. You decide not to respond, flustered over his comment about your lips. You know that he is not a fan of being left on open, but what are you supposed to say to him talking about... that. Kuroo can be _too_ straight forward at times and on multiple occasions that have gotten him neck-deep in trouble.

> **_Not to burst ur bubble, cutie... but I'm growing a lil impatient with waiting for a response._ **

His boldness causes your cheeks to flush pink, sometimes you forget he can see when you are typing, and you always pay the price with embarrassment. If anything were to be compared to the bright red blush practically radiating heat from your cheeks, your blush would be compared to that of a fully functioning lightbulb. He just cannot take a hint, can he?

> _**U know what else I'm thinking about? How ur hair feels between my fingers, u seem to like it when I grab it... it got u hyped up the last time I was over.** _

You think back to your last encounter with Kuroo. It had been a lonely day in your home, specifically because Suguru was out with his girlfriend and your parents were being adults and running adult errands. You, of course, had no plans and with the house to yourself... invited over Kuroo. The encounter was supposed to be pure and innocent, but a mixture of the steamy sex scene on TV, your hand coincidentally bumping into his whenever you reach for popcorn, and the rise of sexual tension led to a less than innocent night. 

Even now, you can remember how erratic he got; your face shoved into your pillow as he gyrated his hips firmly against the swell of your behind, that intense pressure of something hard poking within the gummy walls of your pussy. He could have made you cum right then and there had it not been for his sudden change in demeanor. Kuroo is unpredictable in bed, sometimes he likes slow and sensual love-making, while other times he contorts your body and drills deep within you like there is no tomorrow.

That specific time, you can remember hearing the front door opens to the sound of footsteps, voices you were familiar with; your brother and his girlfriend. Kuroo, the sly cat he is, grabbed at your tangled hair and pulling your head back, increasing the arch in your back. You know exactly why he did it, so you could not muffle your sounds of pleasure against the fluffy mound of your pillow. It took everything in your power to keep quiet, choking on your own saliva and eyes rolling back to not get caught... and Kuroo enjoyed it all, watching your face through the vanity mirror across from your bed.

The sex was amazing, but you made sure to ignore him for two days after that stunt.

> _**Since ur taking ur sweet time with answering, how bout I make it easier? Give daddy something to look at, u owe me anyway... cancelling our date for ur brother's volleyball game.** _

To be fair, Kuroo knows that family comes first in your book... _for the most part_. Your brother comes first in terms of spending time together, as for your personal life and especially your intimate life... that is for you alone, and just because your brother is not entirely fond of Kuroo who is he to dictate who you date. It could be worse.

You muster up a load of courage to get your hands to wander places they should not, starting with pulling up the front of the jersey you are wearing to reveal the mediocre bra snuggly cupping your breasts. You angle your phone to capture the best possible photo, a delicious amount of cleavage while also showing off the bland material of your bra, arms pressing the mounds together nicely but not dramatically. You send the photo, expecting it to suffice.

> _**Mm, that's a nice start... but daddy knows u can do better.** _

The filthy name makes your core tremble, the lewd reality of calling your boyfriend something so wrong but it makes you feel so right... it is a secret you shall take to your grave. Nonetheless, you aim to please your _daddy,_ and soon you are pulling down the fabric of your shorts to reveal the mismatched panties hugging your lower-half. Again, the message is sent with the same expectation.

> _**U know I love u in ur cute bras and panties, but if I am being honest... I think I just wanna see u with ur legs spread and clothes off.** _

Kuroo is a bold guy, he gets what he wants even if it means being a bit too straight forward. As you said, you aim to please, and right now the idea of your boyfriend being most definitely aroused by these silly photos, it ignites its own flame within the depths of your stomach.

Your fingers skillfully hook around the waistband of your panties, tugging them down and off of your body, setting them with your shorts on top of the canister housing the toilet paper. Your bra is quick to join the ever-growing pile and with the unwelcomed chill sweeping over your nude form, causing your nipples to harden upon contact. Just as your perverted secret asked, you spread your legs wide to reveal the dampening core between, plump and desperate for some sort of attention.

The photo you send receives a quick response; the curvature of your thighs present, as well as your breasts perky and teasingly ogling at the camera. You are more than sure this is exactly what Kuroo had wanted, so when the unholy sight of him grasping at his semi-hard member still restrained by his boxers pops up, you are anything but surprised. 

You have seen his cock a few times, sexting is nothing new between you both. Most nights spent with your door locked is a sign that you are up to no good, snapping lewd photos for the horn-dog you have grown significantly attached to. Kuroo is very vocal about what he likes and does not like, he can be brutally honest but not in the way to make you feel bad. One thing is certain, he loves every inch of your plump thighs. The moments you spend alone with the Nekoma captain are never innocent, his hands like tape, sticking to whatever he can grab.

And you bet the first thing his sticky fingers go for are your thighs; holding onto one while watching a movie, giving them playful pinches or shakes or smacks, and whenever you lay on your belly he finds use in laying his head across the back of your thighs as a soft, warm pillow.

Moments later, your phone lights up with that false alias... _a video call_. You are quick to answer, your body still nude within the stall of the empty bathroom. Outside, you can hear the game resuming as cheers ensue, your brother can wait a few minutes, right? 

That familiar chuckle fills the silence, some compare it to a hyena's savage cackle, but you see it as just another little quirk to the obnoxious character of your boyfriend. He can be sweet, but he is one of the cockiest guys you know, almost within the same level as your brother. That is saying something, consider Suguru can be very arrogant and verbal about his skills and passion, quick to compare himself to others simply to prove a point.

"There's my girl," His voice is raspy, low, almost like deep vibrations coming from the depths of his throat, "Look at you, _so beautiful_... give your boyfriend a nice little tour." The angle at which Kuroo has his phone, you can see the discreet movement of his dominant arm, most likely working at the bulge forming within his boxers... unless he has taken those off already, who knows?

Kuroo's feline eyes trace you with hunger, a predator staring at its first meal after a week of starvation. That distracting drag of his tongue over his bottom lip, flashing the faintest bit of those pearly teeth you love. You can almost feel the sharpness of his incisors digging into your shoulder, calloused hands tickling the dip of your hips, and fingering the elastic of your underwear. Kuroo knows what he is doing and how to get you going, desperate for more.

The phone adjusts on his end, revealing that he has indeed tugged down his boxers, his long cock tall and proud to please. Those slender fingers you have grown _very_ familiar with are slow in fisting over the veiny, throbbing texture of his blue-balled cock. You can tell he has been edging himself for some time, the tip swollen and red, angry to be deprived of that sweet release.

"Mm, baby... show me that pretty lil' pussy," Kuroo's shallowed breaths sweep against the mic of his phone, allowing you to hear every noise that comes from his parted lips. You give the captain a perfect few of your cunt, the entrance slowly growing dripping wet as you neglect it of any attention. You can specifically feel the desperation in your abdomen, a tightening sensation screaming for your fingers to explore the area between your legs. 

Kuroo chuckles deeply, chest rumbling in a growl-like manner as he gives his dick a particularly tight squeeze, "Show daddy you know how to pleasure yourself," His dark eyes follow your hand, watching it cascade down your perky breasts to the flower between your legs; spreading your cunt wide open for him. A strained groan falls from his throat at the sight, fixated on the dribbling of grool from your pink entrance. 

Your fingers are slow in smearing the thick juices spilling from you, using it as a lubricant to rub over your labia and clit, in the light of the bathroom your pussy glistens due to being soaked, " _Fuck_ , stop teasing." Kuroo seizes his hand movement to examine every flick of your finger over your clit, how you skillfully rub in a circular motion of the pleasure button. Every now and then, you prod at your entrance but never fully sheathe your fingers, much to Kuroo's dismay. 

"Kuroo..." Your voice is shaky, breathless even as you look into his eyes, asking for permission, "May I?" The Nekoma captain has a thing for being spoken to as if he has authority, not necessarily a god complex, but when you look him in the eyes and ask to touch yourself... it truly sends him over.

The long, slender fingers wrapped around his cock stop a moment, his eyes flicking around the screen before this wolfish grin invades, "Go ahead, so long as you keep saying my name like that." You can feel his gaze burning a hole through you, watching every second your rub at your swollen entrance before experimentally sinking your index finger within your walls. 

With your eyes trained on the rock hard erection of your boyfriend, you rub your fingers against your insides, curling your finger and poking at all the delicious places you manage to reach. Soon, one finger becomes two, stretching open your entrance to show Kuroo the amount of grool and arousal pouring from you.

"Mm, if I were there right now... I wouldn't let any of that go to waste, babe." He whispers in a shaky tone, handing rubbing at the tip of his member, "Stuff my face between your thighs... eat you up... you want me to do that for you, princess?" When he becomes talkative, you know he is really into it, trying his best to keep his cool and not go ham at fisting his member to ejaculation.

All you can manage is a meek nod, shallow breathing pooling from your damp lips as you finger yourself, listening to the lewd squelching sound of your cunt inhaling your fingers and spitting them out. Kuroo laughs at your pathetic sight, lip caught between his teeth as he strokes himself in long, rhythmic motions, "What else should I do with you, baby? Fuck, if I were there I'd press you against the stall door and fuck you like no tomorrow... unless you prefer to be bent over the sinks, watching yourself in the mirror?"

"Ah..." You arch your bare hips upwards, grinding into your rapidly thrusting fingers, doing your best not to drop your phone but also keeping it positioned so Kuroo can watch, "K-Kuroo, I'm close..." The thrill of someone walking in, hearing your fingers invading your sopping wet cunt, and your breathy whimpers is one of the many things sending you so close over the edge.

At this point, you are moving your whole body against your hand, trying your best to finger yourself with your index and middle finger, while lazily poking and rubbing your clit with your thumb. Your breaths become strained moans, small little reactions become a full-blown jaw hanging open and eyes rolling back as this white rush of euphoria drops over you, feeling like a silk curtain tightening before snapping in two. 

Your velvety walls contract against the slightest touch and it takes a moment to really get the energy to remove your hand from between your legs, Kuroo has a perfect view of your cum dribbling out of your cunt. Your fingers languidly smear it over your labia and around your pussy, short breaths slipping from your lungs as you aim to calm your overwhelmed senses.

Kuroo hisses slightly, hand increasingly stroking himself as he watches your face slowly coming back to Earth, "That's it, babe... cum for daddy, cum all over your fingers like the filthy slut you are... f-fuck... _shit!_ " His eyebrows knit it together, forehead wrinkled as he locks up, cum erupting from the tip of his member and creaming all over his fist that still strokes at himself.

The sight is heavenly, to say the least; his head tilted back as his thighs tremor, hand covered in his climax as his cock slowly softens. Kuroo's shirt is slightly lifted, giving you a view of his chiseled abdominal muscles, the sight drool-worthy and mocking all at once. Kuroo is high on stamina, so he recovers quickly. His cock is wiped up using tissue from his box on the nightstand beside his bed, he uses a clean one for his hands and finally stuffs his softened dick into his pants.

Your boyfriend rises from where he lays in bed, fixing his clothes before bringing his phone close to his face, "You alright, babe? You look a little tired~" He coos in order to crawl beneath your skin, watching you clean yourself up to the best of your ability before hastily tugging clothes on. That belittling cackle tells you all you need to know, he _loves_ to tease you after you cum; pinching your cheeks, grabbing at your thighs, licking a stripe along your neck, nibbling your shoulder... he is very affectionate when behind closed doors.

"Shut up," You bark at him, cautiously peeking out from behind your stall door, luckily the bathroom seems to be vacant, "You're an asshole."

"Don't be mad, princess~" You watch Kuroo leave his room, home alone most likely as he saunters towards what you recognize is his kitchen, "Mm, I wish I were there with you, cutie... I'd have my hands all over you." He sets his phone against something, allowing you to watch him go through his fridge. From this angle, you can see his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a loose tank top allowing you a nice view of his biceps and broad shoulders.

While he does... whatever he is doing, you look in the mirror to adjust your clothes the way they had been, noting that you did a good job of not disheveling your appearance too much, "I should get back to the game... I told Suguru I would be in my seat before the game started and based on what I hear," You pause to listen to an uproar of cheers, "The game has been going on for some time."

Kuroo backs away from the fridge with a container of leftovers, getting close to the camera, "Call me tonight?" He asks, popping open the Tupperware container as he waits for an answer. You nod and press a kiss to your front camera, mimicking a kiss to the boy on the other end of the screen, "Bye, babe~" He blows you a kiss just as you hang up. A swarm of butterflies flutters around your insides with joy, even though you both had only been in a call for just under ten minutes, it felt like only a few seconds. You hate to admit it, but you do miss him a lot.

Eventually, you find yourself back in the gymnasium, reclaiming your forgotten seat. When you settle in, you notice your brother giving you a look, most likely questioning what took you so long. Suguru is sneaky and strategic, but to say he is smart? That is indeed a stretch, the guy could hardly realize when his poor girlfriend was done with his obsessive behavior over volleyball. 

The game went by smoothly, and less than shocking Nohebi took the win for this round, leaving the opposing team with their spirits in the dump. At this point, you are exhausted and cannot wait to be home and behind your door, no doubt does Kuroo have that healing ability to lift your spirits. It's just that, the alluring aura that makes you eager for more of him every time; both in an innocent and sexual way.

"(Name)," The familiar voice of your brother interrupts your thoughts, "The team is going to be going to that new Hibachi restaurant," Before he can even finish his words, you know exactly what he is going to say.

"I'll walk home, it's fine." You are anything but pleased, not only did you endure what felt like _hours_ of sitting and watching teenage boys bump and spike balls across a single net but now you have to walk home because there is no way you are sitting around for some grilled food way into the night. Suguru can sense your displeasure, it is written on your face and through the tone of your voice; throaty and low.

Yet, he makes no point in prying, knowing that just like him you hate to be bothered when you are already irritated, "You could come..."

You give him no time to finish, already halfway across the gym and marching through the crowd and out the door, "The last time I attend some silly, stupid-" Your phone buzzes within your pocket, looking at the caller ID, once again, it is your rooster-haired boyfriend. Immediately, your mood picks up, and onlookers notice it if they had seen you storm off earlier. It is almost scary how one second you were ready to blow someone up, but now you are happily answering the phone and skipping off of the opposing team's school ground.

"Chibi-Chan~" The playful nickname coos through the speaker of your phone, on your screen is a smug-looking Kuroo, body leaning back against his bed and his hand digging into what looks to be a small serving of french fries, "You're walking?" The question comes out of confusion rather than reassurance, considering you usually drive home after a game.

"Nohebi won and the team wanted to get something to eat, Suguru wanted to go but I wasn't in the mood." You explain briefly, walking along the dark streets to find your way home, "How was your day?"

Kuroo finishes chewing before leaning forward, squinting his eyes as he watches you walk, "You wanna wait at the school and I come to meet you there? Wouldn't want my pretty little girlfriend getting lost at this hour~!" His tone is dramatic, and it is clear he has more intentions than just walking you home. The problem is if your parents are at home and they see you with Kuroo, well, let's just say your secret relationship will no longer be secret.

You take a turn down a street before looking at Kuroo through the phone, "No thanks... I don't live too far, it's just stupid how he dragged me to his game and now I am walking home in the dark. He definitely does not get a _Brother of the Year_ award." Kuroo gives you a hearty laugh, the pleasant sound easily perking up your mood. Something about Kuroo's smiles and laughs is contagious, like a plague quickly spreading.

The street lamps illuminate the path straight to your home, Kuroo alternating between stuffing his face and beating the buttons of his gaming controller, to watching you as you walk so you do not feel neglected. You rant about your day, other reasons Suguru gets on your nerves like when he would sulk in your room about his girlfriend dumping him, then jump around in your room early in the morning going on about how they got back together. He is a handful, and sometimes it feels like _he_ is the younger sibling.

"So... you know how I mentioned you wearing a jersey to my next game?" His voice comes out in a sing-song tone, briefly disappearing from the screen only to present a red and black jersey branded with the number one. The shirt is fitted to your size, so you automatically put two and two together, "We're having a game next week and I want your sweet little ass sitting up front where I can see you in _this_." He wiggles the shirt around teasingly, that flirtatious grin saying everything his lips do not.

If you could, you would hop around with an excited grin, you had never attended a Nekoma game before... let alone any game that does not have your brother's school starring in it. To be able to freely ogle and swoon over Kuroo as he plays sounds like pure heaven itself, the flexing of his toned arms, his shirt slightly riding up to reveal-

When you look up, you can see your house just up ahead, and by the amused look on Kuroo's usually relaxed face... he noticed you staring at him, "What were you thinking about there, babe?" He teases, all while staring at you struggling to get your door open, a few wiggles of the key and it swings open to reveal the dark interior. Either your parents are asleep or have yet to come home. You cannot tell, but based on the empty driveway, the house must be vacant.

"Oh, an empty house? How about-"

"I'm going to shower," You interrupt with a stern look, "Especially after that stunt I pulled in the bathroom, gross." There is a brief pout from your boyfriend, no doubt displeased that you declined the invitation to visit you at these lonesome hours, but he gives you that same relaxed expression after tossing the empty bag that once held fries to the side.

Kuroo pauses his game to focus his attention solely on you, "You won't even let me watch you?"

"No."

"How about undressing?" He teases, knowing his words are having a severe effect on you, "You could give me a show in your soaked-"

You hang up, knowing damn well that sneaky bastard would keep going until you reluctantly give in to his naughty desires. He is always so persistent so long as he knows you are comfortable; light touches to your knee, squeezing your thighs, peppering your collar bone with love bites, wet kisses to the throat... he is a force to be reckoned with.

Though, that may just be the reason you like him so much.

**_____________________________**

The days leading up to Nekoma's game were anything but easy, the absolute suspense and anticipation to see your boyfriend for the first time in what felt like months was eating you up. Between the volleyball club and schoolwork, Kuroo's schedule was jam-packed. He would, of course, find as much time to squeeze in a call with you, but it was rare he could stay on the line for long. You felt ignored, to say the least, but knowing you can smack him upside the head when you see him is what kept you through those long days.

Not to mention your brother's constant nagging on who you talk with so late at night, bickering about how much he dislikes this person and that person, ranting about his girlfriend once in a blue moon. You love the boy, but you want to put a muzzle on him sometimes.

With luck and your incredible persuasion skills, you find yourself in front of Nekoma High. You have been here only a few times, such as for practice games your brother attended, and the one time your friend wanted to meet some boy at the gates. The school seems so strange in comparison to your own, but somehow homely... most likely due to the fact your rooster-haired bastard of a boyfriend goes here.

"You didn't have to wear _that_ skirt, doll..." That voice, cocky yet cautious all at once, but with a hint of teasing that evolves into the cackle of a hyena. There is only _one_ boy who laughs like that. When two arms engulf your figure, you find yourself suffocated by the odor of too much cologne and fresh laundry, as well as the faintest hint of hair gel. There stands the man of the hour in all his glory, clad in his tracksuit that hides his volleyball uniform beneath.

The two arms that had previously been bear-hugging you move indiscreetly to feel you up, pinching all his favorite places with soft mumbles of _'cute', 'sexy'_... and whatever else you expect from the egotistical captain. He loves to see you flustered, so seeing your cheeks nearly the same color red as his uniform, it is a mission accomplished.

"Shut it, creep-" A hand cups your chin tightly, but surely not enough to cause pain, angling your head to accommodate a very suggestive kiss. The surprise is clear in your wide eyes, and if it were not for the fact you missed him so much, you would have slapped it right across the face for just going in for a kiss without warning. His lips feel like heaven, the faintest taste of peppermint chapstick on his lips as he devours you with all he has.

The embarrassment of being out in public, your boyfriend, who coincidentally is the captain of the Nekoma team, holding you in place as he nearly sucks your lips right off of your face... there are no words for it. Your frail hands lightly push at his chest, which he takes the hint to let you breathe, but not quite leaving you alone as several smaller pecks are placed on your face to accommodate for how much longer he would have stood there kissing you right on your lips.

"I missed you so much, baby..." Kuroo knows the exact names that get you going, "A little disappointed you didn't send me anything nice to look at all week." A faux pout gracing his usually cocky expressions. He leads you towards the entrance of the school arm languidly placed over your shoulders to guide you, the school is bustling with people who are here for the game... it feels suffocating.

"There sure are a lot of people," You begin with a timid tone, careful with how you maneuver through the crowd of people, "You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would have beelined right out that door already." Kuroo keeps a gentle grip on your form, having you walk ahead of him but with his hands on your shoulders to guide you, spouting a polite ' _Excuse me._ ' whenever you find yourselves trapped. People are quick to move, not for you, but for your boyfriend who they recognize as the captain of Nekoma's team. The crowd could care less about who you are.

He brings you to an empty hall outside of the gym where he will be playing, thrusting the shirt he bought you into your arms, "Put this on, cutie... I wanna see you in it before I gotta stare at a bunch of guys for hours." His voice holds a bit of dismay, his preferred view standing right in from of him. Those invasive eyes of his watch you pull the slightly over-sized shirt over your head, looping your arms through the sleeves. The shirt fits you nicely, not too large nor small but comfortably hanging from your beautiful figure.

"The game will be over before you know it," You shift and adjust your clothes, "Once you get into the game, time will go by a lot faster than you think." When you find yourself adjusted to your liking, you look up to Kuroo who has a lazy smile on his face. You invite him for another hug by opening up your arms for him, the feline-like player not wasting a second when practically falling into your arms. Your hand lightly strokes his spiky, raven locks and he pepper soft kisses across his jaw, earning you a raspy grunt.

"Don't get me too excited before the game, doll..." He warns against your ear, his warm breath fanning your cheek and sending a wave of chills throughout your form, "Save it for when I win." Kuroo is a very cocky guy, volleyball is his passion and naturally, he wants to dance on the opposing teams' graves when he absolutely dominates them in his favorite sport.

A voice startles you both, a booming laugh sounding from a few feet behind you. The voice is borderline familiar, but you would never be able to put a face to that slightly obnoxious cackle, "Who said you would win, rooster head?!" You turn around to look at a tall, muscularly toned, and not to mention handsome guy who looked to be Kuroo's age. He is clad in a uniform with the colors white, black, and what looked to be gold... the same colors that belong to Fukurodani Academy, a school Suguru has faced before.

From the reaction of your boyfriend, a cackle that almost mirrors that of the confident intruder, you assume they are close. Kuroo places his hand loosely on the top of your head, sneering at who you believe is his opponent for today, "Oh, I forgot I would have to see _you_ today." Kuroo feigns disappointment, "I can't wait to see your face when we score the winning point."

"As if, don't spout empty nonsense, I can feel it in my head-"

"Didn't know you had a brain." 

The bickering went back and forth for a few minutes, you decide not to interfere as it was a fairly amusing encounter. They must be in a friendly rivalry sort of relationship because soon they are laughing and talking about complete nonsense you do not understand.

Kuroo pipes up when his hand moves from your head to your shoulder, "This is (name), I mentioned her after that one game." You extend a hand politely to the rival, offering a smile. It fills your guts with butterflies at the thought of Kuroo talking about you with others, though, you question just how much he says.

"Yeah, the little sister of that snake bastard," The nickname makes you chuckle slightly, it is spot on after all, "I'm Bokuto Kotaro, the guy who is about to kick your boyfriend's ass." He takes your hand with as much confidence as he speaks, though his hold is surprisingly gentle and hands slightly calloused in comparison to Kuroo's softer palms.

That name, you definitely remember it. Your brother adores talking trash, and you are more than positive the name 'Bokuto' came from his lips on multiple occasions, which only means Bokuto must be the captain of his team. Not only that, but let's just say when Kuroo talks about those close to him... he has a lot to say. The first time you heard of this Bokuto was after one of your brother's numerous practice games. Though once you began to hang around Kuroo, you have heard of many people... Bokuto included.

He had mentioned things about him with such enthusiasm, you could only assume he admired this guy you have heard of but never seen. Memories of practicing together, the time they first met, how they constantly attack one another over stupid things. The only reason you began to call Kuroo 'rooster-bastard' is because of Bokuto, despite having only heard it in a silly story your boyfriend told you.

You offer him a tight squeeze to the hand and a close-eyed smile, "H-He's not my boyfriend, we just have mutual friends! I wanted to see a team other than my brother's play." When it seems that Bokuto believes you, the panic in your chest subsides. You know he is close to Kuroo, but is he close enough to keep a secret as big as your relationship with Kuroo?

Kuroo gently pats the top of your head in a friendly manner, "I'm flattered she chose to watch us today, especially after we kicked Suguru's ass a few weeks ago." The two guys spare each other a rather sinister glance like they are mentally relaying messages. It sends chills down your spine, to say the least.

"Maybe you bribed her to come so you can go around boasting she is your girlfriend," Bokuto looks to you, "It's okay if he is making you stay silent, you can tell me... I won't let him hurt you- ACK!" A hand hits the top of his head, the poor guy rubbing at his tender scalp to soothe the pain, "I was just kidding!" His voice breaks into a high-pitched screech, the sound only fuel for Kuroo to hurt his ego.

A whistle sounds, signaling that it would soon be time for warmups, "And here I thought we would have enough time to give each other a good luck kiss." Kuroo feigns a pout, patting the two-toned hair captain, "Maybe next time, lover boy." You are dragged off by your boyfriend, leaving behind Bokuto who was, as if on cue, pulled away by a gloomy-looking guy wearing the same school colors as him.

You are lead towards the door closest to where you will be sitting, "He's cute, maybe I should dump you for him!"

"Nah, not if I get to court him first."

**_____________________________**

That's what Kuroo had said just before the game had started, leaving you alone in the stands to watch with intensity as the game begins. You have never been so invested in some silly sport before, but watching your boyfriend so easily move to block plays from the opposing team... it is mesmerizing. Your eyes do stray to the admittedly handsome strange acquaintance you met earlier. Bokuto has better stamina and jumping power in comparison to Kuroo, but he lacks when it comes to technique and sense of the game. You often see his peers coddling him, making sure he stays focused.

The game is rocky, the power of both teams, unlike anything you have seen. Your bother is a manipulator, a cheat at times and it makes the game not as appealing for you... but watching these two captains go head to head, using raw passion and skill, as well as a touch of determination, it makes this game unlike any you have seen before. You watch in awe as the two go back and forth, bickering through the net and shooting cocky glares at one another.

Though as the points go up for Fukurodani Academy, you can see the panic in Kuroo's eyes. Unlike at your brother's games where you sit silently and watch, you actively stand to cheer your boyfriend on, and for a while, it seems to work as Nekoma manages to earn themselves a few points. Though, your cheering is not enough to curb the inevitable defeat. As the whistle blows, volleyball bouncing off to the side of the court, you are overwhelmed by the rather gloomy look on your boyfriend's face. Nekoma sulks in their loss whereas Fukurodani bounces around with joy and success.

You are quick to grab your bag, knowing Kuroo will be in need of some affection after that heated game. He had been so confident prior to starting, so you assume he must be rather humiliated at the fact he did not hold up to his words.

With the game wrapped up, and you feeling rather helpless as you go to meet Kuroo, you feel that he could use some cheering up. You carry yourself just down the hall from the locker rooms where the boys should be cleaning up after the game, you have no idea how to go about cheering him up... after all, volleyball usually is not your thing, how do you give a pep talk to a volleyball player?

The sound of trudging footsteps approaching catches the attention of your ears, body peeking over the corner of the hall to meet the cloudy eyes of Kuroo and some of his teammates. They all have that familiar look you get when something does not turn out the way you expected, quiet and distant from one another to mourn their loss.

You move through the team and get to your silly boyfriend, though right now he does not seem to be his usually happy-go-lucky self. As careful as you can manage, your hands extend out to cup his cheeks, giving them a soft squish to catch his attention, "I guess I wasn't too lucky of a charm, huh?" You bring him down for a gentle peck to his lips, brushing his wet hair from his face in the process.

"Nah, you were just too cute that I kept getting distracted," There is that feline grin you oh-so love, slippery fingers grasping your hips as he leans in to steal another quick kiss, "You seemed pretty into the game for a girl who doesn't like the sport."

With your hand in his the two of you head for the exit, "I was only excited because I got to see you playing... might I add, you looked _extremely_ sexy. I was damn near ready to knock a girl out when you used your shirt to wipe your face." If you had not caught yourself, Kuroo would have easily seen you gawking over the glorious memory of him exposing his sweat-clad, muscular torso.

Before Kuroo can respond, you feel a presence coming up from behind you, Kuroo quickly pulls his body from yours. When you turn around, it reveals the frosted-tip captain of Fukurodani Academy. For a guy who just won, he looks surprisingly humble as he approaches, "Good game out there, rooster bastard!" Bokuto chimes happily, giving your boyfriend a solid hit to the shoulder, "You nearly had us in the first set."

Maybe you read his expression wrong, "Well, you only won 'cause I had this," Kuroo grabs your shoulders tightly and shakes you a bit, "Lil' monster watching me, its hard to play when you have your rival's little sister staring down your every move." You roll your eyes, how could he use your presence as an excuse? You will have to remember to get him back for that later.

Bokuto smiles down at you, "If that's the case, you better show up to more games, yeah? Maybe you can tell me some of your brother's secrets so we can kick his ass, too" The playful wink he sends you does not go unnoticed, and you would be lying if you said it did not send a flurry of butterflies in your stomach. Bokuto is more than just easy on the eyes, he is attractive and you know it, Kuroo probably knows it too. Nonetheless, you do not let yourself ogle too much at the owl-like captain.

Kuroo bonks his fist against the top of Bokuto's head, "Don't go using her to your advantage now, horned asshole." The nickname makes you giggle, Bokuto's hair does resemble that of horns, but the style does not necessarily look bad on him. Though you are sure he would look just as good, if not, better with his fair flat.

"Hmm, maybe you are right... if she starts coming around too much, she'll take you away from me." Bokuto tosses an army loosely over Kuroo's shoulder, "Just remember the golden rule, Bo never leaves."

That demonic cackle erupts from your boyfriend, "So you're the reason I feel like I'm being watched at night!" It is adorable to watch the two together, like two childhood friends who never quite drift apart. You have never had a relationship like that, trusting someone so wholeheartedly even if you do not see them every day. You will definitely get to know this Bokuto guy better, especially if he and Kuroo are best friends.

The way they interact is a prime example of just how deep trust goes, so easily insulting and bashing each other without remorse... it is like they know how far to go, but also exactly when to stop. The two go back and forth a moment, insulting each other, boasting about certain things, every now and again the two pull you into the conversation to try and settle their differences. For two guys who look nothing alike, they sure have a lot of similar traits to their behavior and personality. 

"We aren't gonna let you win next time," Kuroo says in that intimidating, menacing tone he often uses before putting arguments to rest, "You better count your days before you face us again."

Bokuto is nothing but excited to grab the hand of his best friend, giving it a tough shake with that iron grip of his, "I'd like to see you try, pussy cat." Kuroo seethes at the name, glaring daggers as his rival, who he somehow became best friends with, practically skips away with victory, eyes still shining after taking the win for today, "I still can't believe you managed to befriend that snake's sister!" Oh, if only Bokuto knew you two were not just friends.

When you two are alone again, you grab ahold of Kuroo's hand, the very one that has been not so discreetly rubbing against yours his entire conversation with Bokuto, "If I was such a distraction, why bring me here?" Your body feels like it's on fire, after spending so long away from Kuroo all you wish is to make the most of the time you have left with him.

He can see through your innocent facade, "Oh?" Kuroo chuckles, using his sneaky hands, he pulls you aside, sauntering down the hall and bringing the door to what looked to be a storage closet open. Within the small closet are various cleaning supplies, so it must be used by janitors. Your body is cornered inside, two warm hands traveling up the curvature of your hips, "You think you could stay with me a little longer? My house is empty, so it'll be just you... and... me..." In between each pause, a hot kiss is pressed to your throat.

The sudden behavior of your previously droopy boyfriend is a complete 180, leaving you utterly stunned when the ticklish touch meets your bare stomach. With a devious laugh, those same hands explore up your stomach, feeling every curve and deep of your body, only to land on the material of your bra. Fingertips curiously decipher the trap keeping your breasts in place, "Lace? That's new..." He mutters against your lips before sinking in for another passionate play at your bottom lip.

Your lip is brought between his teeth, the soft skin is given a gentle tongue before something wet and warm swipes over it. You have little to no time, Kuroo always rather hasty when in a risky position such as now. The intrusion of his tongue feels so wrong but in all of the right ways, between his greedy hands squeezing and fondling the swell of your breasts through your bra, and his tongue invading every nook and cranny of your mouth... your legs are left feeling weak.

"D-Daddy..." The vulgar name leaves your lips before you can properly stop it, even though you know it will boost the rooster-haired bastard's ego. Your thoughts are only confirmed when Kuroo latches onto the flesh of your nape, sucking harshly at the sensitive flesh. For a moment, you think he is genuinely trying to tear the skin from your neck, but after a few shoves to his shoulder he lets off. 

The moment your neck is set free, that uncomfortable stinging sensation blossoms from the purple speckled patch left behind. Kuroo's hot tongue laps at the spot, hands creeping away from your breasts and down the curvature of your spine, giving the plush mound of your ass a tight squeeze, not without releasing one of his signature chuckles at your startled gasp.

When you go in for another kiss, Kuroo releases you with that Cheshire grin you oh-so despise, the very one he flashes when he knows he is about to piss you off. Kuroo pulls away from your disheveled figure, adjusting his sweater over his change of clothes. That cocky grin lets you know his thoughts before he even speaks.

"Let's not romp in some dusty janitor's closet, yeah? I think I'd prefer a bed," Kuroo's fingers grip your chin, forcing you to look up and meet his slanted eyes, "My place, c'mon..." If it were not for the fact you look like you were just mauled by a bear, you would seriously tell him off, but right now you two need to make it out without anyone suspecting anything.

The two of you slip out of the closet with ease, most of the visitors have either left or are preparing to. From what you can see, only a few of today's players seem to linger towards the entrance. The both of you push through the remaining crowd, Kuroo accepting a few congratulations from those who had been watching, but mostly he was focused on getting you out of there and in his bed.

**_____________________________**

The entire way home felt like a battlefield of not groping one another, Kuroo sneakily grasping suggestively at your hip or discreetly running a hand over the curve of your behind. In retaliation, you would get a bit too close for comfort, fingers tickling his abdomen, or drawing shapes against his chest during the train ride to his district. It was absolute chaos, a war of who can make it without coiling over with lust.

All that time you thought you had the upper hand, except this was a game of cat and mouse, and Kuroo certainly was not the mouse. 

You have never been to Kuroo's place before, usually, him finding a way to come meet you at the backdoor so you can sneak him into your room, or empty quickies wherever you two manage to hide long enough. His home is rather normal, nothing that makes it stand out amongst the rest in his neighborhood. It is clean, to your surprise, and smells like lemons and clean laundry, an odd combination but still a very good one.

For a moment, you can take off your shoes and set your bag down, the next, you are pinned against the wall. A flurry of heated kisses, ranging from sloppy and wet to graceful and soft. You are showered in them, unable to keep up with his quickly moving lips. Kisses are pressed across your neck, Kuroo applying special treatment to the noticeable hickey he had left on your neck when in the janitor's closet. 

"Hah, chibi-chan~" He coos into your ear, teeth latching onto the cartilage and giving it a tug, taking the time to hoist up your body in his arms, "You never fail to get my blood pumping, babygirl." Kuroo nuzzles his face into your cheek with one of his more tender smiles, the ones he saves for special moments like this. Truth be told, Kuroo is not an absolute horndog, at least no all the time, so intimate moments like now he holds very dear to him... he just will not show it. When he has a beautiful girlfriend like you, there is not much else worth his time.

In a matter of seconds, you are being carried to Kuroo's bedroom, his hands supporting you by the thighs and his lips once again marking up your neck. Every nip of his teeth, gnawing or tugging at the flesh of your nape and shoulders, leaves that heat between your legs overwhelming. It is like fueling a fire, the more he does the worse it gets. The leverage provides you the room to grind against his body, the friction of your shorts rubbing against his lower abdomen relieving just enough of the pressure eating you up.

Suddenly, a hand comes down on your left asscheek, a thunderous slap sounding in the otherwise quiet home. You can only lurch forward and grip the back of his sweater at the stinging sensation his brutal force leaves behind, "T-Tetsu~" Another slap rings against the tender flesh, only adding to that fiery pain pulsating against your skin.

"Nuh-uh, doll... that's not my name." You realize your mistake, Kuroo has a specific taste and for such little time that you two have been together, you managed to figure out just a few of his kinks.

A door is opened, the two of you disappear into the room, not bothering to close the door since the house is vacant at this moment. His room is nothing special, in fact, it looks like any guy Kuroo's age would live here. A few scattered articles of clothing on the floor, a desk stacked in textbooks, papers, and comics, shelves of more comics and manga... it is not too shabby, but absolutely nothing to gawk at.

Kuroo wastes no time in letting your body collide with his made bed, watching your limbs sprawl out on _his_ sheets sends a certain shockwave of pleasure to his pants. To have a girl as pretty as you, vulnerable laying right in front of him in his own room, it might as well be a dream. Your wrists are pinned to the bed, legs forced apart to make room for him to crawl over your limp form.

"D-Daddy," Your words are breathy and not exactly confident, not when you have this sexy, stupid boy looming over you like a predator, "What are- hah~!" Something hard pressed against the sensitive area between your legs, grinding against just the right spot to tease your clitoris. The friction sends you in a state of absolute submission, between that scary growl rumbling from the depths of his throat, and your body gyrating against his knee to get some sort of relief... you are helpless.

Hands linger against your stomach, teasing your shirt as if to coax it into leaving your body, which it eventually does when he starts pushing at the material. Kuroo has seen you naked plenty of times, but that insecure nagging at the back of your head never quite leaves. You are simply lucky Kuroo never fails to remind you of just how attractive you are, "Look at you," He mumbles beneath his breath, adjusting his body to kneel at the end of the bed to stare down your body despite it still being clothed, " _Fuck._ "

You pull your shirt over your head, tossing it aside to get out of the way, your bra now in full view in its lacy glory. Considering the fact Kuroo's eyes are jumping out of his skull, you can only assume your choice in lingerie _definitely_ has his attention. He is a simple guy, could care less what you wear beneath your clothes since they will be coming off eventually, but it never hurts to put in a little more effort... but it always pays off when he gets to gawk and ogle over your choice in undergarments. 

Two hands travel the length of your thighs, squeezing the supple skin as he goes. Kuroo's eyes are locked on every bit of you, feeling you up like freshly baked good, "Who knew I could get such a pretty girl to tease..." His wandering hands stop at your breasts, giving them a firm squeeze through the material, "Tell me what you want, babe." There it is, that teasingly irritating way of words he has. He knows how to piss you off, but he also knows how to rile up your hormones at the exact same time.

"Daddy... I..." Your body is turned over, now laying on your stomach you have no way to scope out his emotions or predict what he may do with you. This not only excites you but it also makes you incredibly nervous, Kuroo is unpredictable as it is, so this only adds to that element of surprise. 

The clasp of your bra is undone, but not yet removed as he fumbles around to arch your hips just enough to pop open the buttons of your shorts, eyes trained on how perfectly your spine curves to provide him access. Kuroo is a simple guy, he knows what he wants, but what makes sex such a game of chance is figuring out his partner's preferences... and every time he unlocks a checkpoint of what they like, that is what makes this intimate act such a thrill. He likes to think of it as a gacha draw, you never know what you are gonna get.

"Speak or I'll stop, don't think I won't~" A hand rubs over your exposed back to slowly bring the bra off of your shoulders, pulling the material from under you and tossing it aside. He knows exactly what he is doing, he wants to distract you so he has an excuse to punish you. One thing your brother has in common with your boyfriend is that they are both manipulative cheats.

Your body is held back against his torso, one of his large hands clasped over your chats to hold you still, whereas the other hand moves between your legs, "I said, what do you want? Answer me, (name)." There is a brief pause, Kuroo quietly breathing against the side of your neck, before his nimble fingers press at the fabric clothing your cunt. There is a significant wet spot already present on the material, he makes sure to focus his attention there as he rubs your covered folds.

"Mm, daddy... I want-" He playfully slaps your inner thigh with that malicious cackle following his brutal movements, fingers immediately returning to rubbing at your clit and tugging the material of your panties to create friction. Instinctively, your hips gyrate and grind to meet his fingers in a chase for pleasure, unconsciously in the process you happen to be rubbing your ass against his crotch.

You hardly notice the bulge growing in his sweatpants, not until he purposely shoves your body forward and pins you down, his clothed cock carefully placed against your ass. Kuroo never takes kindly to teasing, at least not when he is on the receiving end. 

"You really know how to push my buttons doll," There is that change of tone you dread, raspy and coming from the back of his throat, the very tone he uses when he is not going to go easy on your patience, "First, you don't answer my question, and then you are selfish enough to pleasure yourself but not even think about me... were you never taught manners?"

His hand pulls down your shorts, the material already hanging at your hips anyway, and in the process, he makes sure to snap the elastic of your panties against your hips. It is less of pain and more of a subtle sting to your hip, but nothing that you will not recover from. With you only in your panties, Kuroo as a beautiful view of your backside nearly bare, your perfect ass just waiting to be fondled and slapped, your thighs looking delicious in every way... and do not forget about the hair, how he so wants to just run his fingers through your locks and give it a good tug. 

Kuroo turns you over against, you finally have a view of his flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, mouth slightly agape to let loose his shallow puffs of carbon dioxide. You do not know what comes next, not when he has this face on. Though you definitely did not expect his hand to return to your sex, fingering the wet material separating him from your bare cunt. 

"You look so good..." The compliment is barely heard from the way he mutters it beneath his breath, hands spreading your thighs to give him that picture-perfect view of your soiled panties, the outline of your pussy all the more alluring. Kuroo lowers himself between your legs, hands still cupping your thighs, his face directly in front of your center, "Is this all for me, baby?" 

You are frantically nodding, too eager to feel his mouth on you, even if for just a second. Your wish is not granted, not without words, "Y-Yes, all for you, daddy!" Even your tone is so desperate, it is almost pathetic. 

Not a second after you speak, the material of your underwear is being pulled aside, your pussy glistening with your grool, "Shit..." Is all that is said before two warm fingers are smearing the wetness all over your soft cunt, purposely ignoring your clit. He knows what he is doing, that is for sure, especially with that shit-eating grin he is flashing knowing that you are watching him.

"Weren't you taught not to play with your food?" You bite back at him after his insult about manners, and your boldness catches his off guard. You are never very verbal during sex, which is why he always coaxes you to speak, but for you to willingly say something of that nature and with confidence, he can feel it in his gut that tonight will be interesting.

"You're right, you're right..." He mumbles, lips inching closer to your cunt, "I'll let that slide, but speak out again and I'll make this experience not so fun." Finally, he kisses the lips between your lips, growling at that sweet taste of your arousal. Kuroo's greatest weakness is oral, especially when you are on the receiving end. Something about burying his face between your legs, suckling and eating your pussy, really just drives him crazy... maybe it is the lewd sounds you make, the fact that this is so intimate and means you trust him enough to be this close to you, or maybe its simply his weird love for tasting your essence on his tongue.

He has no clue.

What Kuroo does know is that he _loves_ those whimpers that slip from your throat, or your frail hand holding onto his hair as he dives in. Skilled tongue lapping up the excessive amount of arousal before he even dares to pinch your clitoris between his lips, sucking the sensitive bud for a moment before dragging his rough tongue across it. It feels so wrong, having you in his bed like this, the little sister of a rival captain... but does he really care? No.

"T-Tetsu~!" A sharp slap to your thigh, "I-I mean, daddy! I meant daddy, mm~!" You are fumbling your own words, so focused on that turning coil in your core, how every time he pinches and prods your clitoris, it tightens up. His mouth briefly leaves you only to be replaced with two fingers poking at your entrance. He has had sex with you before, but every time you two are together like this he is so keen on prepping your tight hole. 

That slippery sensation, that electric feeling of being stretched out by two long fingers, it is right in all the best of ways. There is a brief moment of silent fingering, Kuroo testing the waters as he slowly pumps you, but when he sees you are perfectly fine... the tables take a turn. It happens in a blink of an eye like he had a sudden personality change, those same fingers suddenly being drilled into you, the eruption of terribly erotic squelching noises fill the silence. 

"Fuck, here we go... I love those sounds you make," You have no clue whether he means the moans slipping from your lips or the vulgar sound your pussy is making as he relentlessly fingers you silly. Either or, his words of praise only help to boost your confidence. Kuroo's drawn-out, rough thrusts of his fingers suddenly become short and overwhelmingly quick thrusts. He is practically stirring up your inside with the way he is moving his fingers inside of you.

"You like that, doll? I bet you do, look at that stupefied face you're making~" The hand that is not between your legs comes up to squished your cheek together, his lips colliding with your forcefully puckered ones in a sloppy, filthy kiss. Lips mashing together and tongues dancing in an off-tune waltz as he forces his tongue passed your teeth.

"D-Daddy, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum~!" Your announcement does not go by unheard, he only releases his fingers from you long enough to flip you back over, ass in the air as he stuffs you full once again. You can tell he is taking pleasure in watching your ass jiggle with every solid pump of his fingers inside of you, the way your soaked cunt contracts and pulsates around his digits, "T-Tetsu~!" 

As soon as his name falls from your lips, he can feel your entire body go on lockdown; muscles tense, legs quivering, and mouth hanging open as a strained cry falls from your throat. The sound is the most angelic noise he has been blessed with, but it does not stop him from tugging down the front of his pants and fisting his cock a few times. The tip is swollen and red, angry from lack of attention. With your cunt already lubed and prepped after that heavy organism, he takes advantage of it and dips the head of his dick inside of you.

The stretch is far different from that of his fingers, more full, a lot warmer. The sensitivity is overwhelming, every testing thrust of his hips to try and get himself just a _little_ deeper inside of you provides such an intense amount of overstimulation that your thighs twitch and tremble in place.

Kuroo lowers himself against your back, cock still playing with your tight entrance, maneuvering its way slowly inside of you. The fact that you are completely nude and he seems to be fully dressed, it embarrassed you in the slightest... but the humiliation only further encourages you to please your boyfriend, your own hips gyrating back against his cock, helping in making the squeeze more bearable for you both.

"You filthy little thing, so eager, so naughty... you like that?" He lands a slap to the tender curve of your asscheek, laughing at your mewl in response, "That's right baby... take it." 

You both are entangled together, so caught up in chasing a new round of euphoria. All you have on your mind is getting his cock inside of your needy cunt, and all Kuroo wants is to hear you beg for it. Though it seems to leave the door opened was not the best of choice, not when the person you least expect pops into view.

"Hey, cat bastard, I brought buffalo wi- _**OH MY GOD!**_ " 

To say that Kuroo practically pounced off of you like a domestic cat is the most accurate description, he tore himself from your plastered figure, so quick to toss his blanket over your body and sheath his cock in his pants. The look of absolute horror on your face went unnoticed, having been completely engulfed by the sheets.

"W-What the hell, Bokuto?!"

"Dude, I just thought you would need cheering up after getting your ass kicked so I brought buffalo wings-"

" _ **YOU COULD HAVE CALLED FIRST?**_ "

"Then it would have ruined the surprise of free food!"

Bokuto takes a moment, completely dumbstruck as he looks between Kuroo and then your shy face peeking out from the blankets, "W-Wait a damn minute... y-you two..." He points a finger, still clutching the box of wings in his arms, "N-No way, Kuroo... you two are... her brother would _kill_ you."

"Yeah, that's why you are gonna leave and pretend you didn't see anything!" Kuroo is at the end of his patience, his own face red from both the humiliation of being caught in such a compromising position, but also the fact the secret you two have has been discovered. It is not that he does not trust Bokuto, but the guy can get pretty enthusiastic and accidentally say things he does not mean or _should not_.

You are still completely out of breath, curled up beneath the shits to hide your embarrassed face. Though, let's be honest, having one hot guy getting ready to fuck you silly just as another hot guy walks in and catches you? That sent a _waterfall_ straight to your pussy. At this point, you are trying your best to discreetly rub your thighs together to relieve the aching need to be filled.

"It'd be a shame if her brother found out, y'know?" Bokuto flashes his friend a cocky smile as if testing his patience, "You should probably change your garage code, that's how I got in." Kuroo, despite the situation, laughs at the bizarre behavior of his friend. He knows Bokuto, and he knows the guy will keep his secret and is only busting his chops.

"Join us."

The words come out before you can stop them, both of the guys nearly flinching in place at your revelation. You and Kuroo can get a bit freaky, and on multiple occasions he is teasingly fucked you in semi-public places, talking about getting caught or you getting your pussy used like a slut... he has made it very verbal that the idea of you being completely fucked out in front of him is a turn on, and to satiate that lustful fantasy you will often masturbate for him at risky times.

Though, with Bokuto here right now, part of Kuroo's weird fantasy is already coming true; getting caught.

"If you promise not to tell... y-you can join us." You come out from the blanket Kuroo had thrown over you, the soft fabric slipping from your figure to reveal your nude body to both of the boys in the room. It feels like all eyes are on you, which is true, but having two eyes staring at your front and two more looking at your back... it is making your insecurities come out.

You look over your shoulder at Kuroo who's shocked expression is slowly turning into that shit-eating grin, the one he uses when he is excited. He does not have to say anything for it to be known he is all in for the idea. Truth be told, the idea of sharing you with someone close, letting you get fucked by two cock, has been lingering in some of his lewd dreams. Who is a better candidate than Bokuto?

Poor Bokuto, his eyes wide, cheeks a blazing red, and the sad buffalo wings being crushed in his arms, "W-W-What?! I was just... I was just kidding!" For a guy who was so playful and cocky before, let alone earlier at the gym, he looks like a lost baby deer caught in headlights right now.

"I wasn't," You look to Kuroo with a shy smile, "R-Right?"

"Why not? There's enough room for the three of us."

Bokuto seems hesitant, like he is questioning whether this is right or not, even with his friend saying he is not against it. His eyes are locked on your exposed body, the apple in his throat bobbing as a million and the course of one thought through that airhead of his. It seems you will need to give him a little nudge of encouragement if you are going to get what you want.

With a lick of courage, you climb off of the bed and saunter towards the frosted-tip captain, hands carefully reaching out to taking the food from his hand and set it aside on the desk. You grab his hands carefully, offering a reassuring smile as you pull his body towards the bed, "No need to be so tense..." Your voice is like silk, making his heart leap in his chest as he simply follows you.

Your knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing you to tumble backward, pulling Bokuto with you. His lightning-fast reflexes kick in, hands thrusting forward to catch himself before he crushed your body, "I-I don't know about this..." He mutters, eyes bewildered and yet he looks over every inch of your naked body below him. Several hickeys litter your neck and chest, and your thighs slightly red from Kuroo's spanks and tight grabs.

In hopes of changing his mind, you reach out and hold his cheeks to bring him close, he does not fight back even when you patiently brush your bottom lip against his top one. The last thing you want is to make him nervous or uncomfortable, but he seems less of that and more so just flustered; not only is his friend dating the little sister of a rival team, but he catches them fucking and is suddenly their plus one? It makes no sense to him. 

Bokuto carefully leans into the kiss, tasting your mouth for the first time sends a wave straight to his dick, and significantly relaxes him, he does want this and so do you. His left hand comes in to cup your cheek, moving with your body to stay in tune with the kiss. It is slow and sensual, much different from Kuroo's feverish and heated kisses. Soon, a tongue is tickling at your bottom lip and you half expect him to proceed to push it into your mouth, but instead are greeted with his teeth playfully biting at your tongue.

The action catches you off guard, but that feral look in his eyes as he gives your wet muscle a little tug, it makes you even hornier than you already were. Kuroo watches from where he sits up, back against the headrest of his bed. He has since discarded his shirt and his pants hang low on his hips, a prominent boner outlined by the material. He knew it was fucked up, but seeing his close friend kissing his girlfriend like that, your hands grabbing at the back of his shirt and desperately trying to keep up... it is turning him on.

"B-Bokuto..." You finally get to breathe as he pulls away, face still beat red but more confidence restored after that kiss. He pulls off his sweater, your eyes wandering over his toned arms, watching the muscles flex with the slightest movement. Though he is shorter than Kuroo, he has plenty of muscle to make up for his height difference. Bokuto tugs his shirt off soon after the sweater, leaving his torso out for your eyes to gawk on.

In hopes of making him feel less awkward, you lean forward and press several open-mouthed kisses along his front, starting from his chest down to his abdomen and only stopping at the start of his shorts. Your eyes never leave his, not even when your teeth playfully grab the elastic of his gym shorts and pull them down his hips. Bokuto grins with glee at your behavior, hand running through your hair and giving it a good grip, not enough to hurt you nor too weak. 

"Can I s-suck your... cock, sir?" The nickname makes his eyes jump from the sockets, his flustered reaction both aiding in you feeling embarrassed but also the possibility that he may have liked the honorific.

Bokuto's free hand rubs the back of his neck, shamefully he gives you the answer you wanted, "Go for it... but what's with the formality?" Your hands eagerly bring Bokuto further onto the bed, waiting for him to get comfortable as he sits with his legs sprawled out. The two of you work together to get his shorts and boxers off, revealing the meat factory of a cock he was hiding. Your eyes stare down the alluring dick, thick enough to tear you in half but not as long as Kuroo's. You can already tell it is going to be a tight squeeze, especially with you struggling to take Kuroo as it is.

You lower yourself onto your stomach, positioning your face to be directly in front of his semi-hard dick. Bokuto's hand is so gentle in the way it massages your scalp, making sure not to get caught in any knots or kinks, "You wouldn't believe what she likes to call me when we're alone..." Kuroo pipes up, you can hear the smirk in his voice, choosing to ignore him in favor of getting a taste of what Bokuto tastes like.

A small dabble of spit falls from your mouth, landing on the head of his cock, with your hand, you gently stroke his member to smear the saliva. It will act as a lubricant so it is easier for you to take him in your mouth without it feeling uncomfortable. Meanwhile, a pair of hands stroke up your calves, up to your thighs, before spreading your asscheeks apart. With Bokuto's hand in your hair and the other holding him up on the bed, you know just who is responsible. 

"Chibi-Chan~" Kuroo grips the flesh before landing two rough smacks to both cheeks, laughing at the way your hips arch and you whimper. His eyes alternate between your soaking wet pussy and watching you stroke Bokuto's dick, eyeing the way your tongue lewdly sticks out and laps at the tip. Your swollen pink lips wrapping around it, suckling at his cock like its a popsicle. Kuroo practically has to look away before any more erotic fantasies pop in his head.

Suddenly, something is poking at your entrance, something too thick to be someone's fingers. You do not look over your shoulder, simply arching your hips to grant access, at this point you want to be filled with anything... so long as it satiates the aching in your core. Bokuto is so gentle with you in contrast to Kuroo, his hand touching your cheek, encouraging you with sweet nothings, tucking hair out of your face.

"B-Bokuto," You whine, eyeing him as you go down on his dick, taking in as much as you can fit without hurting your jaw, "Mm~!" As if on cue, your pussy is stuffed with Kuroo's throbbing cock. An animalistic growl coming from his chest as he takes a moment to settle into the tightness of your walls, no matter how many times he fucks you it always feels like the first time you both had sex together.

With both your mouth and your cunt full of dick, you are rendered helpless in between two powerful bodies. What starts as soft prods inside of your cunt, testing the waters, turns into full-fledged thrusts stretching you out to make room for every inch. The sensation of Kuroo rubbing inside of you, every vein and curve of his dick massaging the gummy walls. The force of Kuroo's thrusts sends you onto Bokuto, his cock jamming its way down your throat.

"Sh-Shit!" He cusses while fisting your hair, hoping he can keep his hips still to avoid shoving too much down your throat, the last thing he wants is to hurt you. Your eyes are teary and wide, teeth accidentally catching on Bokuto's cock if you forget your senses. The Fukurodani captain does not seem to mind too much, hissing to alert you in being careful, or sometimes giving your hair a nice tug. If it were Kuroo, he would have been far less merciful. 

Erotic sounds fill the room, grunts of pleasure from the two handsome guys spearing you on their dicks, the slapping of skin, squelching noises sounding from your cunt... and do not forget the audible gags that come from you whenever Kuroo gives a particularly forceful thrust, sending your throat around Bokuto's massive cock. 

"Yeah, you like that, babe?" Kuroo snides as his hips pick up the pace, your entire body being rocked from his powerfully overwhelming thrusts. He has never been so rough before, so you assume he is fairly excited at the moment. Your throat feels raw and sore, almost unbearable if Bokuto were to slip in any more of his standing member. Though, as if on cue, your head is yanked off of his member and he hurriedly strokes his dick. He is heaving in shallow breaths at such a quick rate and you can only assume it is because his climax is approaching.

Kuroo grabs your throat and fixes your posture so that you are looking up at Bokuto, his index and thumb prying your jaw open, "Sticking out that cute tongue of yours, give him a place to cum... you wanna taste his cum, doll? You want to have it all over that pretty little mouth of yours?" You have no room to say yes with his hand holding open your mouth, but an erotic 'uh-huh' rumbles from your chest, obediently letting your tongue flop out of your mouth in preparation for Bokuto to climax.

"Shit... sh-shit... ah..." He fists his swollen cock a few more times, the tip throbbing for its awaited release, before aiming at your face and spraying his load at your lips and tongue, watching the sticky hot fluid stain your flawless skin, "F-Fuck... (name)." Your tongue swipes over your lips to collect the cum, making a show of swelling what landed on your tongue and in your mouth. 

After cumming, it seems Bokuto has significantly loosened up and become less timid of what is happening, he smacks the head of his dick against your tongue with a grin, watching you get fucked by Kuroo. Without Bokuto's dick plugging your mouth shut, you are free to moan as much as you please. Your nails digging into the bedsheets, legs shaking with every impact of his dick totally ruining your insides, and your teary eyes slightly red from having been choked by a cock not even a minute ago.

"I'm... I'm going to cum, T-Tetsu-" A loud slap rings in the air, Kuroo laughing at the sinful expressions you make, "A-Ah... I can't, I can't, I can't-" Suddenly, Kuroo pulls out without an ounce of remorse. He sprays his load on your ass, watching your entire lower half jerk around in protest to his decision to pull out. You turn around, putting on the angriest look you can muster despite being out of breath, "W-What was th-that for?!"

Kuroo only grins at you, languidly striking at his swollen member, leaning back comfortably against his pillows, "For being such a brat," He knows you were not doing anything particularly bad, but he truly had no reason to edge you on, "Why? Did you wanna cum? Whoops~!" You are left absolutely dumbfounded at him, though, you will not lose so easily.

You still have Bokuto after all, and based on the way he is stroking his cock, which is somehow hard again, he can grant you exactly what you want. Of course, you will not be doing this without getting back at your boyfriend for his selfish behavior. You turn your body to face Bokuto, his eyes widening when you move in close enough so that his breath fans over your face. It smells of... ginger candy? You cannot quite make out the rather spicy, but still delicious odor.

"Daddy~" The nickname, one you left reserved for Kuroo up until now, slips through your lips like a snake, smooth and alluring, "Will you...?" Your legs spread, exposing the swollen lips of your cunt to the spikey-haired captain, his eyes tracing over the slick soaked entrance you generously invite him to use, "Please?"

If you could describe Bokuto's face in one word... it would be red. He looks flustered but absolutely red, fifty shades of red to be exact. The poor guy clears his throat, trying to find his voice even with you beckoning him closer with your legs wrapped around his hips, "(name)..." He mutters in protest, despite allowing himself to fall into a position where he is hovering over you, "You sure-!" To show him just how sure you are, you cover his lips with your own, giving him the best kiss you can from the stance you are in.

There are no questions left to be answered, not when his veiny hands come clasping down under your thighs, pushing your knees up to your shoulders so that you are completely exposed to him. You have never felt so exposed, Kuroo usually preferring to fuck you from behind due because he likes grabbing your hair and pushing your face into the bed... kinky bastard. 

The kiss never breaks, not even when he lets your leg go for just one moment in order to push the head of his member against your awaiting entrance. It sleeps in with ease, thanks to the copious amounts of arousal dripping from your pussy, "H-Hah..." You will never get sick of those breathy moans he sometimes lets out, they are so innocent and yet so vulgar at the same time.

Kuroo lays back and watches the show, the perfect view to see between your body and Bokuto's, watching as his friend's dick pushes deep inside of you. The sight of him stretching you around his member, the way your bodies come together to give each other a passionate kiss... it is hot. Kuroo is glad Bokuto of all people walked in, he would not have anyone else get this close to you, not like this. From where Kuroo lays, the tops of your heads face him, but whenever Bokuto leans up to adjust his position over you, he can get the perfect image of where you two meet.

The raven-haired captain strokes his dick lazily, enjoying the show you two put on for him, how you desperately hold onto the airhead hovering over you. Kuroo knows you are trying to piss him off by calling his friend 'daddy', and in another circumstance, he probably would be a bit sour... but if putting up with it means watching the erotic scene in front of him, he will behave just long enough.

"D-Daddy, fuck... me..." Bokuto is wary with his size, worried he may hurt you without intending to, "God... please just move, if you stay still any longer I'm gonna go crazy." He trusts you enough to tell him if it hurts, so he starts with a gentle pace of rocking his hips. With his body in a kneeling position, no longer hunched over you to cage your body beneath him, he can properly watch the way your body bounces off of his hips with every thrust... the hypnotizing jiggle of your breasts, our teary-eyed expression as you try to hold in strained sounds of pleasure.

"Look at how desperate you are, doll... cock slut... you like getting fucked like that?" Kuroo's taunting tone lets you know he is more than pleased with what is going on, "Help him out and hold your legs up for him, spreading that cunt of yours so he can fill you up, baby... there you go... just like that." His eyes are trained on your every move, how you arch your back, or push your hips forward to try and take in more than Bokuto is willing to give, "She can handle it, Bo... she's practically trained to take a good fuck."

Bokuto says nothing, focused on the rhythm of his hips snapping against your own, "Shit... is that fine?" You node vigorously, earning an undeniably sexy chuckle from the man pistoning inside of you. With a bit longer of Bokuto's slower, gentler rhythm of thrusting, he eventually picks up the pace to satiate your desires. It is crazy how one second he is just barely moving and suddenly his hips are working like a machine, the echo of skin smacking skin and the cloud of groans and whimpers adding to this display.

"B-Bokuto... nngh, fuck me... fuck... d-daddy~!" Your head tilts back when he hits a sensitive spot inside of you, your eyes unconsciously lock with an amused Kuroo who is still fisting his erection. He flashes you that awful Cheshire grin, sending you an even worse wink. He is cocky, he knows you are at the disposal of both him and Bokuto, which only boosts his ego. Kuroo loves being in control, being able to predict the situation. If you dare say, he has somewhat of a God complex at times... intimate moments like now is one of those times.

The speed at which Bokuto is thrusting is not overwhelming, to say the least, its the fact you are desperate to cum and his dick feels monstrous that is making this such a stimulating experience. The thickness of his cock spreading you open and beating your insides, you would not be surprised if your guts end up rearranged after this encounter. He definitely is not as long as Kuroo, but the width of his cock is something to reckon with. It feels like several punches to the gummy walls of your pussy, your body hardly able to keep up with the constant stretch.

"You're so tight... and warm..." The words he mutters at you send a tingling sensation straight between your legs, "Damn it... don't squeeze me like that... fuck, fuck, **_fuck_**." Your body feels like it is tightening up, muscles and joints tensing up, your cunt contracting, and throbbing against his swollen cock. You can hardly feel the rush building up in your core, and just as you are about to announce that you are close... it all comes undone.

A shriek slips out of you, body lurching forward at the impact of your orgasm washing over you, your entire body so tense it feels like you have been paralyzed or frozen in place, "Hah... oh, God... oh, fuck... B-Bokuto~!" The string of cusses and praising his name comes out in a jumble of gibberish, your head stupefied after such a powerful climax. It leaves you completely shaken up, and for a moment he stopped to let you recover, but soon a brutal pace is set so he can chase his own climax.

"That was so hot... jeez..." Bokuto lowers himself, capturing your lips in another passionate kiss, this one messier and rushed... tongues dancing out of tune, teeth clashing together, the both of you sharing the same oxygen. You cannot keep up with him, not in this state. Between still seeing white spots in your vision, your thighs trembling so violently one may just mistake you for being freezing cold, and the fact you still have a dick drilling into your overstimulated cunt... all you can do is lay there.

When the kiss breaks apart, your neck is immediately latched on to, an identical hickey to the one Kuroo gave you in that old janitor's closet is left on the opposite side of your neck. The two bright purple and red marks shimmering against your flesh, like a symbol of a claim left behind, "You're so tight and wet... I can hear my dick fucking you, (name)..." It is true, the sound of your cunt being pumped echos in the relatively quiet room, the only other sound being your strained whines, Bokuto's grunts, and Kuroo's mixture of chuckles and sighs.

You peer back at your boyfriend, seeing his hand slowing down on his cock, and when you look back to the captain fucking you into his friend's bed... the face he has on is drool-worthy. His forehead creased in concentration, eyes brows downturned, lips slightly agape to make room for him to huff and puff... but its the way his eyes never leave yours that sets you off. If you could, you would have cum right then and there.

"I'm so close, baby... fuck... I'm not being too rough with you, right?" The fact he can still be concerned about you despite chasing his high leaves your knees weak, "Shit, shit, shit... don't move, baby, don't squeeze like that... _**damn it!**_ " Bokuto pulls out quickly, stroking his member quickly to help him finally let his pool of cum spill onto your stomach and thighs, "Oh, fuck..."

The room feels humid, reeking of sex and sweat... Bokuto's spiky hair looking laxer as strands fall over his face due to his glorious body covered in a sheen of sweat. His muscles shimmer in the light of the room, all you can do is lay back and admire. 

Your faces meet that of Kuroo's dick, you half expect him to force it into your mouth... but the strings of cum he lets fall over your face shuts down that assumption immediately. You gasp at the sudden surprise, some of it landing in your mouth, over your lips, your cheeks, and your eyes. If you had no squeezed them shut, you would have seen Kuroo's strained expression, having edged himself on your entire time with Bokuto just for this moment.

"That's for calling him 'daddy'..." He says snobbishly before tossing a tissue at you, making himself comfortable in his bed, "But damn was it hot." 

When you clean your face, your eyes meet a flustered Bokuto who sits there awkwardly, as if he has something to say but does not know how to. Though you are not entirely sure just what is floating around in that head of his, you do have one idea, "You... were really good... I would say better than Tetsu, but then his poor ego would be hurt." You whisper the last bit, pecking his slightly swollen lips before tugging the sweaty captain up onto the bed to lay with you and Kuroo, "And don't think you can run away so easily, not after doing all of _that_."

The room is oddly peaceful, no one making this such a big deal; as if it were natural. Bokuto knows this is most likely a one-time thing, and he does not mind one bit, but if you and Kuroo were to ever invite him over again... he would accept without hesitation. That's one reason Kuroo trusts the guy laying with him and his girlfriend, Bokuto can be an airhead but when it comes down to things like this, he knows his place and not to make otherworldly assumptions.

"We should do this again," You break the silence, voice raspy and worn out from what had just taken place. Bokuto is laying back with an arm over his eyes, chest rising and dropping at a short pace, a sign he has caught his breath and calmed down. Your boyfriend, on the other hand, is laying on his stomach with his head in his arms.

The two boys look to you with surprise, as if they had not expected you to say that. Your hands give them pats on the head simultaneously, "Why not? You two looked like you had fun... and it's _nice_ to have someone who is not constantly trying to rip my head off!" Kuroo gets a soft whack to the shoulder. "Bokuto is like a bandage after the wound, you kinky piece of shit."

Kuroo sits up to stare his best friend down, "You trying to take my girl, Bo?" There is no seriousness behind the words, and it is obvious by that challenging glint in Kuroo's eyes. 

"Absolutely not, I only did this to make you jealous so you'd confess your undying love for me." 

Before they can get into a full-fledged competition of going back and forth, you grab them both by the hair, "We're not doing this right now," They shut up to your surprise, "Since _I_ was the one who made this happen, I believe cuddles are in order... as a sign of gratitude."

Kuroo gives you a lazy expression, "But I'm hungry." Of course, he would push your buttons, he never gives you what you want so easily.

"I... think buffalo wings are cold." Bokuto chimes in, thankfully more willing to just fess up and let you curl against his side, fingers playing with the loose strands of hair hanging over his forehead.

"Shame." Kuroo comes in behind you, his torso pressed against your backside and his arms wrapping around your front, sneakily holding onto your breast. You decide not to argue since most nights you two go at it, he always ends up holding your chest before he falls asleep. Bokuto is less handsy, in fact, he is hardly touching you. So you move his arms, one under your neck to act as a pillow, and putting his other hand on your hip.

"Don't be so tense," You hope to try and get him to be less tense, the last thing you want is for the poor guy to feel uncomfortable, "I won't bite... I don't know about him." The little joke seems to calm down the two-toned captain who inches just a little closer to your huddled form, completely wrapped in four arms, each holding you and two different ways. It is crazy how they act so alike, and yet once they are in bed it is two different people.

Only when they seem to settle into this unfamiliar set up, do you allow yourself to shut your eyes and bask in the provided warmth from their bodies. Nothing better than two boys who radiate like a heater, in retaliation to their earlier bickering, you end the night just a few words, "I better not wake up to you both sucking each other's faces."


End file.
